Face of a Loved One
by Jagger3
Summary: Alec fights a demon that steals the face of the one you care about most. How could Alec ever kill that person? Thankfully that same person is there to help. Rated M for violence and Malec lemon


"Don't give me that look! I'll be back in an hour at the latest." Alec chided, hugging his boyfriend good-bye, "It's just some stupid demon terrorizing the locals."

"Never the less I have a bad feeling about it." Magnus sighed, holding Alec against his body like he could somehow keep him there forever.

Alec smiled and reached up, planting a kiss on the warlock's pouting lips, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. See you in an hour!" He walked out the apartment, turning back one last time to smile warmly at his lover before shutting the door.

Magnus smiled back, but the second the door shut the expression disappeared, leaving only a worried frown behind.

Alec jogged down the street, following a mental map to a park that was half a mile away from Magnus's flat. He didn't want to go at all; they'd been in the middle of a cuddle-maybe-soon-sex when his phone had gone off. Alec sighed, he had a duty as a Shadowhunter, they both knew that, and with that in mind he pushed on.

Magnus paced the house, glaring daggers at the clock. It had only been ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity. The warlock has upset for a number of reasons. Reason number one; he had been about to pull a move on his boyfriend when the damn phone had gone off. He knew it was Alec's job and what-not, but it didn't stop him from hating the caller in a way that should've melted the phone from Alec's hand. The other reason was a feeling. A bad feeling that twisted and curled in Magnus's stomach, eating him alive, until the warlock could hardly stand it, "Alright! Fine!" He grabbed a long pea coat, a normal black one for once, and donned it as he walked out the door. He'd walk slowly to the park and watch Alec fight. That would settle all his doubts and calm the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Alec arrived at the park and felt bile rise in his throat. It was disgusting. The name of the demon escaped him for the moment, but he couldn't help but stare at the fleshy monster. It was as long as a school bus, but low to the ground and flattish, like a tape worm. Its flesh was covered in horrible sores that oozed and dripped pus everywhere. Its body was a wrapped, bubbling mess of boils, sores, and blood. It's pink skin glistened in the dying sunlight and left a slime trail as it moved. Its face was the worst though. It was a human face, a beautiful woman with long brown hair and pretty pink lips. Her eyes opened and focused on Alec. She smiled warmly and her face twisted and morphed, becoming Magnus's face. The Shadowhunter yelped in shock as Magnus smiled up at him, and then the ugly creature reared up to about the warlock's height and began to speak.

"Alec…Alec why are you here?" It had Magnus's voice down perfectly. The face had purple sparkly eyeliner and its hair was streaked with red. From blood or dye Alec didn't know. But something was off about it…something in the eyes…

The Shadowhunter drew his blade and murmured, "Areal." christening it with a name. The blade glowed with angel light and he crouched down, baring his teeth. He moved to the left, his eyes raking over the thing's body as he tried to find an opening.

"Alec? What are you doing?" The creature asked, its voice surprised and curious.

"Shut up. Don't talk to me, filthy creature." Alec spat, keeping his eyes averted from his lover's false face.

"Alec?" Now the creature sounded wounded, its voice sad and lonely, "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Shut up!" Alec screeched, feeling his nerves crack. He lunged at the creature and hacked at its deformed body, sending a cascade of blood and pus gushing over its sides. The creature shrieked in a high, demonic voice, its face morphing until it settled back on Magnus, "Alec! Stop it! What are you doing to me?"

"SHUT UP!" The Shadowhunter struck again, and again, taking comfort in the demonic screams as he cut the creature bloody, thankful that it wasn't in HIS voice it was screaming.

The demon wailed and re-formed its Magnus face, bringing it down to eye level and capturing Alec in its gaze, "Alec, I thought you loved me." The voice was mournful and full of betrayal, "I love you, Alec. I love you more than anyone." The Magnus face looked sadly at the stricken Shadowhunter, "Don't do this to me…" It whispered, closing in on the young man. Its flesh bubbled and split, forming mutated arms that reached for the dark haired Shadowhunter, "Stay with me Alec. I love you. Stay…"

Magnus had reached the park when the bad feeling hit him again with such a force that he snapped his head up and stared in shock. He could smell the demon close by, and the smell of fresh blood. He heard a sobbing scream rise up and then cut off suddenly, filling the warlock with dread. He raced into the park and leaped over a bench, sprinting flat out to a bubbly shaped mound of oozing flesh. He screeched to a halt when the thing turned around, wearing his face.

"You got my face wrong." Magnus automatically blurted out, pointing to his own eyes, "Cat eyes, see? Not human."

It regarded him with a faint sense of curiosity, and then its face began to change.

The warlock watched for a heartbeat in confusion, but when he spotted the sharp blue eyes being created he didn't wait a second more. Summoning all his rage and desperation to get to Alec into energy, the warlock's fingers cracked with blue lighting, sending the bolts directly into the half formed face of Alec.

It struck right between the eyes. The creature's face morphed as it screamed into its true appearance. It looked like a close up of a revolting bug. Its face was covered in small hairs and numerous eyes. Its mouth was a gaping slash across its face, full of rows upon rows of sharks' teeth. Its eyes were watery and filled with yellow slime that bled down the things face as it died. It thrashed and wiggled and screamed until it began to fold in on itself until there was nothing left.

Magnus didn't bother watching the display. He ran around the park, frantically calling for Alec. He searched everywhere around the creature's clearing, until he heard a faint rustle of leaves. "Alec!" The warlock ripped apart a bush to find his lover lying there, shirt torn apart, with a gaping wound in his chest. Blood was everywhere yet miraculously the boy was still conscious. He saw Magnus and whimpered, closing his eyes and flinching violently when he ripped apart the buses. "Alec! Alec, love, it's me! The real me!"

Alec shuddered and went limp, his eyes rolling back into his head as he passed out.

It was probably better this way, Magnus thought, carefully picking up Alec and rushing back to his flat. He could treat him a lot easier when he was asleep than if he was awake and trying to kill him. As he ran back, Magnus's mind replayed the demon's faces, especially when it had taken the shape of his own. He smiled down at Alec, lovingly but strained, and then picked up the pace.

When Alec regained consciousness he kept his eyes firmly shut. His entire body ached, and he felt horrible. Memories were dancing in front of his eyes, the demon charming him, the demon with Magnus's face, the demon looking heartbroken as he slashed at it, and then finally the demon screaming his name as he frantically ripped apart the plant life looking for him. Alec made a strangled sound and forced open his eyes, blinking as the room swam into view. He was home…Alec blushed and corrected himself. He was at Magnus's flat. The Shadowhunter looked down and wasn't surprised to see his chest wrapped lightly in bandages. He peeled them off, slowly and carefully, to see the extent of the damage. What he wasn't expecting was to find himself completely healed. The flesh on his torso was a little pink and raw, but unscarred and whole. He looked to the other side of the bed he was laying in and nearly had a heart attack. The demon! He was about to jerk away when he paused. Did demons normally look like that? Alec looked again and sighed. It was Magnus. The real Magnus…but…The Shadowhunter stared. He looked so tired! The warlock was sprawled on the bed, clothes still on, his face pale and devoid of make-up and glitter. His hair was everywhere and not styled at all. He almost looked dead. Alec reached over and gently laid a hand on his chest just to make sure, and then nearly had a heart attack again when the warlock opened his eyes.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered, his voice rough and exhausted.

"Your eyes…" Alec murmured, reaching up and resting a hand on the side of Magnus's face.

Magnus frowned sleepily, "What? They creep you out?" He was only half teasing, and was too tired to bother with sarcasm.

"Are the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Alec finished, staring desperately into the cat eye slits. This was his Magnus.

The warlock gave a tired snort and his eyes fluttered close, "Weirdo…" and then he was asleep.

The next morning, when Magnus awoke, he was completely regenerated and felt wonderful. His body buzzed with a pleasant hum of energy and he knew he regained his skin color as well. Thank god, white was such a dreadful color on him. He yawned and rolled over, snuggling into a pillow that smelled wonderfully like Alec. He inhaled deeply and then let his eyes blink open. Where was Alec? As if on cue the bedroom door opened and Alec walked in, balancing a tray in one hand and closing the door with the other, "Alec?"

"Oh good your awake." Alec smiled sheepishly and put the tray down next to Magnus, "Uh…I thought you'd be hungry…so…erm…I made breakfast…" His voice got lower as he spoke and he started blushing furiously.

Magnus beamed, in fact he was ravenous, "THANK you, love." And with no further ado sat up and began to inhale breakfast. The warlock ate at a shocking speed with an almost amusing set of perfect table manners. He was dimly aware how grateful he was that Alec had inherited the good cooking skills of the family, but was a little to absorbed in his bacon to bother commenting yet. Once everything had been devoured, in about two minutes, the warlock surfaced for air and let out a happy sigh, "That was magnificent."

"Wow. Glad you liked it." Alec looked slightly alarmed and reached for the tray, but it vanished with a snapping sound. He raised an eyebrow, "Did you have to banish it? I wouldn't have minded cleaning."

"Cleaning?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, "What has gotten into you, love?"

Alec scowled, looking normal again, "Nothing, by the Angel can't I just do something nice?" He was about to stomp out of the room before long tan arms encircled his waist and drew him in. He felt Magnus press his face against his shoulder blades and hold him tightly. "Magnus?"

"You can do nice things." The warlock hummed, "But I was just wondering if anything prompted it?"

The dark haired Shadowhunter was silent for awhile, and then sighed, "Well your sort of right…" He shifted and crawled next to Magnus on the bed, leaning against him as he did so.

Magnus didn't push it and instead intertwined their fingers, holding Alec's paler hand inside his own. They sat in silence for a while, until Alec decided to speak again.

"The…the demon. What happened to it?"

"Killed the bastard. I would like to say it was entertaining, but to be truthful it was just nasty." Magnus made a face and grinned when Alec chuckled.

"What did you see?" Alec asked. It was clear from his tone that he wasn't asking about the demon's skin complexion.

Magnus sighed, "I killed it before it could change into a face."

"But could you already tell whose face?"

"…yes."

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus's hand, "How did you kill it…I couldn't even look at it…"

"My face is that ugly?"

"Don't joke." Alec said quietly, his face deadly serious, "I need to know in case…"

Magnus looked at him, "In case it happens again?" He watched Alec nod and then sighed, leaning back against the headboard, pulling the Shadowhunter against his body. They lay there and then Magnus began speaking, "That was a special breed of greater demon…kind of a dulled down version. They are absolutely revolting; even by demon standards, so their face can evolve into others. They do this because everyone has a…certain person they can't live without. Everyone has a person they could never, ever harm. Even some demons." Magnus paused, staring off into space, "I killed it before it could morph into a face. Once it morphs into a face then it's almost impossible to kill. You have to get it in the beginning stages when it's the last person's face."

"So…so you saw…erm…my face?"

"What?"

"The face the demon showed me. You saw it?"

Magnus smiled tenderly at Alec, "Yes. I saw." He watched a light blush paint itself over Alec's checks, "Am I really that special to you?"

"You saw." Alec grumbled.

"I want to hear it from you."

Alec sighed, "Yes. I couldn't kill the demon because your face was on it. I couldn't…I couldn't look…but it made me…and I…I could have…I had my blade…but…"

Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alec; their hands still locked together, and pressed kisses on the top of his head, "Want to know something?"

"What?"

"Its face was changing when I killed it. But I instantly knew who it was imitating." Magnus smiled down at Alec's questioning gaze, "You, love."

Alec blushed and lowered his gaze. "I love you Magnus."

The warlock turned the Shadowhunter around in his lap and kissed him, pulling away gently and letting their lips linger on each other, before reply, "I love you, Alexander."

Sitting up on his knees, Alec leaned over Magnus and kissed him passionately, cupping the warlock's face in his hands as their lips moved in fiery sync. He moaned when he felt Magnus's hands moved lower down his body, rubbing his sides soothingly and then settling on his ass, giving it a faint squeeze. He gasped lightly, giving Magnus the perfect chance to slip his tongue in.

Magnus felt one of Alec's hands leave his face and travel down his body, touching and feeling everywhere. He moaned softly when the Shadowhunter plucked open the buttons on his shirt and then ran his nails down his chest. Magus squeezed Alec's ass again, pulling him down on top of him and then rolling them over, pinning Alec to the sheets. He grinned down at the boys flushed face and snapped his fingers under his nose, banishing their unwelcomed clothing.

Alec moaned when Magnus pressed their heated skin together. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Magnus, bringing them closer together as their body's held themselves to each other. They gasped as one when their arousals rubbed against each other.

Magnus grinned and sat up, positioning himself on Alec's lap, and then twisted his hips.

"AH! Ma-Magnus!" Alec groaned, gripping the bed sheets as Magnus twisted and wiggled above him. He moaned and bucked when Magnus made a strange twirling motion and nearly came right then, "S-stop! I c-can't hold out with you doing that!"

The warlock chuckled and leaned down, nibbling gently on Alec's collar bone, "Whatever you say, love." He licked and bit his way down, kissing the area the demon had injured, and then twirling his tongue around Alec's shaft a few times just to get him moaning his name again, before pushed Alec's legs in the air. He smiled reassuringly at Alec's confused look and then lowered his head, sliding his tongue into his entrance.

Alec jerked and called out Magnus's name in a desperate passion, his voice laced with need and lust as Magnus's tongue dipped in and out, flexing the wet muscle easily. He felt a hand wrap around his length and begin to toy with him, "Magnus!" He gasped, "Oh god yes. Yes it feels so good, yes don't stop, no, no Magnus stop I want—ah!—I want you to fuck me!"

The raw need in Alec's voice was all that stopped the warlock from continuing this delicious torture. He moved his head back up and smiled like poisoned honey, his pure black hair falling in his eyes, free from gel and glitter, "What do you want, Alec? Want me to bend you over and fuck you? Or make it nice and slow and torturous?"

"O-oh god…" If Alec hadn't been erect already, those simple sentences would've done it. "Magnus, just take me. Make me yours."

"Gladly." The warlock growled, and then spread Alec's legs and snapped his fingers, summoning lube. He quickly coated himself and was about to coat his fingers when Alec stopped him.

"Just do it." Alec panted, wanting to feel the painful pleasure.

Magnus gave him a melting look and tossed the bottle away, and then slid inside and hit home in the first thrust. He watched in rapture as Alec jerked off the bed and screamed his name desperately, and then set a quick rough pace, moaning loudly along to Alec's lust filled cries.

Alec lifted his hips eagerly to meet Magnus, his body electrified by the raw emotion of their passion. He begged Magnus for more, to make it harder and faster, and damn did the warlock deliver. Alec was beginning to see stars. His mind forgot everything as he felt a white wave begin to loom over him, but he didn't forget his lover's name, and continued to scream it.

"ALEC!" Magnus cried, snapping his hips forward and shouting in pleasure as his lover's entrance clamped down around him violently, sending Alec into blissful oblivion. Magnus slammed into him harder than before, watching Alec cry out his name in complete ecstasy. The warlock groaned when the entrance pulsed around him once more and came heavily into his lover, panting his name over and over as he slowly rode out the last highs of his climax.

The Shadowhunter gave a small whine of satisfaction when he felt Magnus withdraw from him and smiled happily when the warlock gathered him in his arms and held him close. He breathed in Magnus's familiar scent and opened his eyes slowly, blushing faintly when the met startling green cat eyes.

"You blush from eye contact…after that?" Magnus snorted tiredly and kissed Alec on the nose, "I love you for it."

Alec was too tired to be embarrassed even further, "I love you Magnus…a lot." He added, quietly.

Magnus smiled fondly at Alec and snapped his fingers lazily, summoning a warm blanket to wrap around the two of them, "I love you too, Alec. A lot."

They smiled at each other and shared a slow yet powerful kiss, before sinking into a welcomed sleep.


End file.
